Return To Waverly Place
Return to Waverly Place is the 11th and 12th episodes in season 2 of Elite Life Of Time Wizards and ANTs Meeting World: The Next Generation. Plot Alex, Mason, their children Ellen and Martin, Max, Talia, and Elaine are summoned to the Waverly Sub-Station when Professor Crumbs, Theresa, Jerry, Harper, Zeke, Harper and Zeke's son Hark, Justin's twin girls-Gina and Lilly-and Justin find that Juliet and her parents have gone missing. Alex and Max get the entire team to crack the case, but Maya is helping Paisley kill Krane's son, the ANTs are moving to Denver and Cyd's relationship with Naldo 2 as well as Bree's and Kaz's have been threatened by an ugly dinner party organized by Violet. John, Natalie, Annie, Naldo Jr, Zoltan, Robbie, Marie, Chase Jr, Douggy, Evie, and Clarie are all stunned by these new developments. Cast Main Cast * William Brent as Berry Figgenbottom and Chase Figgenbottom * Sabrina Carpenter as Evie Matthews * Scarlett Sanders as Evelyn Davenport-Matthews * Jeremy Kent Jackson as Douglas Davenport and Doug Matthews * Jake Short as Fletcher Quimby, Oliver Quimby, and Robbie Quimby * Paris Berelc as Skylar Storm * Landry Bender as Heather Montoya * Rowan Blanchard as Riley Friar and Ruby Friar * China Anne McClain as Chyna Parks * Sierra McCormick as Clarie Chestnut and Olive Doyle * Aedin Mincks as Angus Chestnut * Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley * Madison Pettis as Janelle Dooley and Rebecca Dooley * Corey Fogelmanis as Farkle Minkus * Gus Kamp as Barry Eisenberg * Ariel Winter as Tina Figgenbottom * Cole Sprouse as Cody Martin * Dylan Sprouse as Zack Martin and Cody Martin Jr. * Debby Ryan as Bailey Pickett * Uriah Shelton as Josh Matthews * Jake T. Austin as Max Russo * Amir-Mitchell Townes as Zay Babineaux * Cecelia Balagot as Isadora Minkus and Angela Minkus * Pepi Sonuga as Samantha Babineaux * Peyton Meyer as Lucas Friar and Louis Friar * Lauren Taylor as Shelby Eisenberg and Shelly Eisenberg * Ally Grant as Marie Duncan * Cozi Zuehlsdorff as Jordan Quimby * Augie Isaac as Jackson Quimby * Kelli Berglund as Natalie Duncan and Bree Duncan * Brenda Song as London Tipton and Paris Tipton * McKaley Miller as Elaine and Talia Russo * Selena Gomez as Alex Russo, Hailey Martin, and Ellen Greyback * Gregg Sulkin as Mason Greyback and Martin Greyback * Ricky Garcia as Naldo Montoya Jr and Naldo 2 * Bradley Stephen Perry as Kaz Duncan and John Duncan * David Henrie as Justin Russo * Bridgit Mendler as Gina and Lilly Russo * Carlon Jeffery as Zoltan Quimby * Pepi Sonuga as Crossbow Storm * Allie DeBerry as Paisley Houndstooth * Zoey Deutsch as Maya Bennett Recurring Cast *Ian Abercrombie as Professor Crumbs *Maria Canals-Barerra as Theresa Russo *David DeLuise as Jerry Russo *Jennifer Stone as Wendy "Harper" Davenport Beakerman *Dan Benson as Zeke Beakerman and Hark Beakerman *Graham Shiels as Victor Engler *Claire Engler as Yakov "Violet" Davenport Category:Episodes Category:Elite Life Of Time Wizards and ANTs Meeting World: The Next Generation Season 2 Category:Specials Category:2020 Category:2036